what happens now
by x0x.SkylarFate.x0x
Summary: a diva never thought she would have to choose her dstiny but when more than one oppertunity comes knocking at the door which road will she pick.shannon moorex oc xjustin G. / jeffery hardy x oc x matt hardy.# FATE GANG#


A/n : hey wwe fans hope you enjoy this story my last one was A BIG FAILER LOL YEAH.

Alex's P.O.V

I was in the empty arena practicing for my big match against Kelly Kelly a dear friend I met about 5 years ago we have never fought scene now and it worries me that our relationship wont be the same. I was soon interrupted by my other best friend known as Justin Gabriel… he worries me also basically because I've been having awkward feelings toward him like I'm starting to really like him as time goes by. Sadly I don't really think he feels the same way. He makes me feel nervous and happy at the same time and that's what scares me … what if I ever fell for I'm it would just end up in a broken heart like every other relationship I've ever had. He approached me slowly moving closer and closer. My heart stared to jump as our chest pushed against each others. He looked into my eyes catching my soul deep within as if he were looking rite through me. I was in some deep shit and I didn't have a shovel. His lips inched closer with every breath then locked before the blink of an eye … I had no idea what to think. What does this mean? What is he to me now? I got a get out of here and now… I broke the kiss as I ran out the door of my lock room glossy eyed looking for a place to hide as I cry my feelings away. Justin just kissed me with out warning with out letting me in on the plan and most of all he mite have just been playing around but then again who in their \fucking write mind would do that shit… I'm so confused I need to focus on my match. Hope I don't fuck up…

Justin's P.O.V

When Alex ran out the room crying after a heated kiss I didn't know what to think. 1st I was getting advice from m friend matt and Jeff hardy and next I'm getting dealing with the lost of a good friend. What the hell do I do. I need to make it up to her with out pressuring her to do anything she doesn't like. God I sound corny as hell but sometimes love fucks a nigga up.

Alex's P.O.V

After I let all my emotions run free I head back to my locker-room and accidently bumped in to Shannon Moore another good friend I recently met at work… he was hot and a extreme gentlemen. I loved that about a man. He was my prefect dream of how my husband or man should be … tattooed from head to toe not afraid of shit, strong, and smart and plus it anit that bad to have a little money in your pockets so I don't pay every fucking thing out my pockets.

Shannon: hey lex sorry bout that I wasn't watching was I was going.

Alex: (laughing) no, no it was my fault I shouldn't have been-

Shannon: Whoa, whoa, whoa have you been crying lex?

Alex: No why do you ask?

Shannon: don't give me that bullshit tell me the truth…

Alex: I don't know what you're talking about ok Shan

Shannon: I talking abut you're now red puffy eyes and damp cheek.

Alex: look Shannon drop it ok.

Shannon: you don't want tell me … fine … but let me take you out tonight

Alex: wait do you mean as a date…?

Shannon: no the circus… yes a date lex…

Alex: wow in flattered…-

Shannon: yeah I know I know… (Shannon's best girl voice) I cant I have plans … it cool catchca later lex…

Alex: hold up a got damn minute Shannon Brian Moore… the words I were thinking were I would love to you sly dog you , but if you prefer I not go then I dooonnnnt kkknnooow …

Shannon:(laughing) well ,well ,well miss Alex you just made my day ill pick you up at 10:00pm

Shannon walked away happy and jumpy … I just made Shan's day yay I feel special. Secretly he made my day too and I did liked Shannon but it never accrued to me that he mite be the littlest bit interested in me. I love Justin to death but I'm just so confused about him right know I need to get out there experience what's out there… such as hot fucking guys that wana take me out.

Justin's P.O.V

I walked down the halls depressed as shit I had a match against John Cena which I knew I would lose mostly because that mutherfucker wont fucking die like what the hell man stay the fuck down… man today just isn't my day. The girl I actually likes hates me for reasons unknown I'm having a match against the fucking undead and I have to pee and yet there is no bathroom in site. This day could not get any worse than this….

A/n: plez review hope you liked

xoxo Skylar Fate xoxo


End file.
